Containers such as bottles are used in many fields. One of these fields is alcoholic liquids served in a bar. In this field there are stationary bottle holders called ‘bar butles’ in which a plurality of bottles are disposed upside down without the ability to be retracted. In order to serve the liquid within the bottle, the user has to activate a pour spout, which thereby allows the liquid to flow from the bottle. The bottles in the ‘bar butles’ are non-retractable, and therefore may not be convenient for use by a bartender.